


[Podfic] blood, milk, and oil

by IsolatedPhenomenon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Food, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, alternate title: Katara's Kitchen Nightmares, and then being vague as fuck about what they're actually making cuz i got distracted by dialogue, food as love! food as family! food as culture! food as trauma!, it's about me googling recipes for 2 hours, it's about the creation and consumption, it's about the love languages, set between Southern Raiders and Sozin's Comet Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolatedPhenomenon/pseuds/IsolatedPhenomenon
Summary: A group of growing teens requires an awful lot of feeding. The Fire Lord's disused kitchen is more or less equipped to provide.Katara encounters four points of view on food.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] blood, milk, and oil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blood, milk, and oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601354) by [howlikeagod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlikeagod/pseuds/howlikeagod). 



> I think both the streaming and download links should work, but let me know if they don't! I really love this fic, thanks so much to howlikeagod for letting me read it!  
> 
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Title from "Minnesota" by the Mountain Goats
> 
> I haven't been as consistent with content warnings in this series as I have been in my longer fic but: allusions to genocide and colonialism, parental emotional neglect, and discussion of bloodbending

Fic: [blood, milk and oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601354) by [howlikeagod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlikeagod/pseuds/howlikeagod)

Length: 29 mins

Streaming:  


Link to download: [Google Drive Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Gz6KL-G8A5jxZmlUI4auJs712DAXyAr4/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> If you liked this fic, find a local bail fund! Remember: Black Lives Matter, defund the police, be safe and be well.


End file.
